Best Mistake
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Andy thinks about the choice that she has to make, and what led her to that choice. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: After re-watching this episode (my ritual 3rd watch of the evening), I decided to do a fic based on one of Andy's comments while talking to Traci: "Best mistake of my life". _

_Great episode tonight, can't wait for the next one!_

_Thanks to everyone who checked out my blog, if you haven't yet, check out __**corralyn . blogspot . com**__ (without the spaces) I'd love to get your feedback, guys! _

_I hope you guys like this fic, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Moments like these, she was definitely of the mind that her 'almost' night with Sam had been a mistake. The fight with Luke had definitely left her thinking of all the mistakes that she'd made.

It wasn't as though he hadn't made his own mistakes ... he'd ignored her, he'd made her feel as though she was always take second place to his job ... but he hadn't cheated on her. Just because she hadn't had sex with Sam, didn't mean that she hadn't cheated on Luke.

No, she didn't regret what had happened with Sam. She regretted the timing of it. 'Cause now Sam was mad at her for staying with Luke, and Luke was mad at her for running to Sam for support. She was torn between to two great men, and she wasn't even on good terms with either one of them.

Andy sat in her apartment, trying to think of what she was going to do. The rational side of her brain told her that the smart thing to do would be to fix things with Luke, and push all thoughts of Sam out of her mind. She'd put him on ice for a reason ... but that hadn't been her idea, had it? And matters of the heart shouldn't be determined by rational thought, should they? But hadn't her heart gotten her into trouble before?

She sighed, scratching at her neck. She was going around in circles ... she just needed to focus, and decide on what to do.

_Things would be less complicated if Luke hadn't seen that jar with Sam's name in it,_ she told herself, but then quickly dismissed the thought. No, Luke finding it wasn't the problem. The problem was that she'd had to put his name in the jar at all.

She thought back to her conversation with Traci from the other night, and how she'd finally confessed to what had happened with Sam. She chuckled dryly at her use of the phrase 'best mistake of her life'. It was such a contradiction in terms, but it was what it was. And she wasn't entire certain that she wouldn't make that mistake again. And again, and again. There was something about Sam that she just couldn't shake.

Andy sighed, closing her eyes. She tried to just clear her mind, and let an image come to her. She tried to let her subconscious mind conjure up the one that she truly thought she could end up with. That rational part of her mind told her she was being stupid, that she couldn't let such a silly and unrealistic plan determine her life, but a second later, a series of flashes ran though her mind.

Sam, asking her out on a date - Sam bringing her coffee - Sam preparing a luxurious feast for valentines day, equipped with roses and chocolate - Sam getting down on one knee and asking her to be his, forever - Sam smiling at her as she walked down the aisle - Sam beside her as they picked their first house together - Sam and her father sharing 'war' stories - Sam teaching their son how to ride a bike - Sam holding her hand and smiling that cocky grin of his as they experienced their life together.

Andy blinked her eyes, and the images stopped. A heady feeling set over her, and she had to take a breath. She was almost afraid to admit it, but she wanted all of those things, she wanted them to be real, not just phantom wishes in her imagination.

Her mind drifted again to that night with Sam, to how he'd made her feel with the simple power of his kisses. The burning sensation of his hands on her skin, and the secure feeling of his arms wrapped around her ... it was all too real.

She knew that she could never feel that way with Luke, no matter how much her brain told her to be rational. She didn't want to be rational. She wanted to make the best mistake of her life, all over again. She wanted to make so many mistakes with him, that she never stopped smiling.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Agh, I was gonna post this before my last one, but I was hit with the idea for the Dov/Edie fic, and got sidetracked. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
